Operation: Raise the Titanic!
by FanWriter3
Summary: Drakken's got a plan to unleash killer storms upon the earth. Now Kim Possible must team up with adventurer Dirk Pitt and his crew as they race against time to find, and raise, the wreck of the Titanic and her vital cargo before Drakken gets a hold of it.
1. Prolouge

_**Dissclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or anything realting to the series. Disney, sadly, owns her. And Dirk Pitt, NUMA, and all associated characters belong to Clive Cussler.**_

_A/N: Okay, here's my first attempt at KP fan fiction. This is a crossover with the universe of Dirk Pitt, the hero from Clive Cussler's novel series. Raise the Titanic was one of the first Pitt books, and I'm pushing the story into modern times and mixing it with KP's world. Hope you like it. Please leve some comments, a__nd, if you do leave a review I'll try and reply to it. As this idea is so different from other KP stories, I think I could make it easier on my readers by answering questions and commenting on concerns. _

_So, let it begin. KP meets DP. Enjoy._

* * *

**April 14, 1912**

The night was cold, to some near freezing. There was no moon that night, making things so much darker and harder to see, but billions and billions of stars filled the void, reflecting brilliantly off the calm, almost glass like surface of the North Atlantic.

A loud shrieking sound echoed across the water, and a rocket exploded, illuminating the ocean in a brilliant burst of white light. As the light faded, so to did the hopes of those still aboard the sinking RMS Titanic. For nearly two hours now the supposedly unsinkable new liner had been slowly settling by the bow after a slight but fatal impact with an iceberg. Now, with the time nearing 2 AM and all but a precious few of her lifeboats remaining, the fifteen-hundred people left aboard were in the early stages of panic.

On the boat deck, one man stood calmly among the chaos. He didn't look up; his eyes remained fixed to the deck as he leaned against the entrance to the First Class staircase. He knew that in a few moments, he would be overwhelmed by the sea as the Titanic took her final plunge, yet despite those thoughts his calm composure remained unbroken. He didn't feel any fear; he figured that he'd lived his life well enough; but he only regretted that the cargo he had worked so hard to free from the earth would never be put to use by any human being, instead being lost to the depths.

He sighed, his breath coming out in little clouds of vapor in the cold air. As the panic around him increased, a young steward approached him, carrying a string of life jackets. He took one and offered it to the quiet man, who didn't even bother making eye contact. "Mr. Lipsky, it's every man for himself sir. Won't you at least take a life belt so you'll have a chance?"

Mr. Lipsky looked up, his eyes almost as cold as the night sky. The steward gasped as he noticed the ghastly scar that ran from just under the man's left eye to his cheek.

"No," Lipsky said in a commanding tone. "I'll go down with the fruits of my labor young man. If my cargo cannot ever leave this ship, then neither can I."

"But sir," the young man protested.

"Look around, lad. There's hundreds more you could be saving rather than wasting time here. I have made my decision and will stand my ground. Please, look after someone else."

The steward tried to argue, but Lipsky had turned and walked inside the staircase against a sudden flow of panicked passengers that surged out onto the deck.

At 2 AM the Titanic lurched forward violently. Her bow sank deeper and deeper, sending a wave of water onto the boat deck, forcing the passengers farther and farther aft until they became trapped in huge hordes on the poop deck. The ship continued to settle until she was at a 45 degree angle to the sea; the crashing sounds caused by falling objects echoing across the water. Her lights, which had remained lit during the entire night, suddenly flickered, and then went out all together. With a horrendous metallic groan, the mighty ocean liner slid beneath the surface of the cold North Atlantic, into the dark abyss that would hide her for nearly a hundred years.


	2. Chapter 1: A New Mission

_The revised Chapter 2. Global Justice has a hand in this game, it seems. _

_Enjoy, guys. Disclaimers are on the first chapter._

* * *

**Present Day**

"KP, wait up!" Kim Possible turned from her locker to see her boyfriend, Ron Stoppable, running through the hallway toward her. The two best friends turned couple had known each other since Pre-K, and had been going steady since the end of junior year. Though to people like Bonnie Rockwaller, they were the most awk-weird couple since Beauty and the Beast, most agreed that Kim and Ron were meant for each other and that it was great they had finally realized it themselves.

Ron finally made it to Kim, out of breath from the running. "Kim…" he started as he tried to catch his breath, "…are we still up for Bueno Nacho after school? You know they're unveiling the new Ultra spicy Grande Naco today, and as a supreme consumer to Bueno Nacho," he assumed a patriotic stance and place his hand over his heart, "it is the solemn duty of me and Rufus to be there to take part in the event." As Ron finished, the little naked mole rat popped out of his pocket in the same pose. "Yeah, nacos!"

Kim smirked. "Don't you guys think they can get along fine without you?"

"Kim, Bueno Nacho relies on us to see that their new creations will be a hit."

"With you, at least."

Ron smiled and motioned to himself. "KP, this is where it counts."

Kim laughed. One of the things she really loved about Ron was his antics; his own unique personality that made him who he was; his 'Ronness'. She reached up and caressed his cheek. "You know, I think I'll keep you." She leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Uh, guys…"

They both turned to find Wade had popped up on the monitor in Kim's locker.

"Uh, am I interrupting something?"

Wade was to Kim what Q was to James Bond. He always set her up with amazing gadgets for her missions, most times ones he had designed and made himself. For his age, his technical knowledge was staggering.

"Well, actually…" Kim nudged Ron a playful manner. "No big. What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Got a major hit on your site from The National Underwater and Marine Agency."

Kim's brow furrowed at the sound of the information. "NUMA?"

"Uh, what's a NUMA?" Ron asked. "I mean, besides that cool song."

Run suddenly broke out into the Numa Numa song, when Kim nudged him back to reality. "They're biggest marine research group in the world. They've been behind every major marine discovery in the past forty years."

Wade was surprised by Kim's seemingly advanced knowledge of the agency. "How'd you pick up on all that?"

Kim shrugged. "Barkin assigned us a long paper on marine research last year. I used NUMA as a source. No big."

"Oh man," Ron said with a groan, "the swordfish incident; not good times."

Wade raised an eyebrow to Ron's statement. Kim sensed what was on his mind and shook her head.

"Don't ask"

Her expression then became more serious. "Any reason for the hit?"

"According to a message by their head of operations, they were in the midst of testing a new deep water base in the middle of the Atlantic, when they lost all communication with the base and it dove to the bottom without clearance. It says they were able to track it but lost sonar contact after a few hours. They only have one real lead on how it might have happened, and that's why they called you." 

Kim nodded. "What's their lead?" She was already running in her head the list of possible villains who might be responsible. The big two were Drakken and Shego, but at this point she was open to everything.

Wade typed something into his computer and a media player popped up. "Hold on Kim, I've had him holding. He wanted to talk directly with you guys first."

Wade pressed another few keys and suddenly a man's image appeared on the screen. He was old, probably about the same age as Kim's nana, if she had to guess. His hair and beard, while going gray, still showed signs of red here and there. He sat behind a desk, and took a drag from a large cigar before speaking.

"_Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, I presume?_"

The teen heroes nodded, and Kim put on a smile. "At your service, Mister…?"

"_Sandecker. Admiral James Sandecker, National Underwater and Marine Agency._"

From the screen, the admiral seemed to give the two a look over. His brow furrowed. "Somehow I thought you to would be older. With a track record like the one you have."

Kim nodded with smile. "We used to get that a lot, admiral. How can we help you?"

Sandecker seemed pleased to see Kim already set on cooperation.

XXX

On his side of the screen, Sandecker was mentally sizing up the abilities of this girl based on what everyone had read off her site. And so far, judging from what Pitt had informed him about the event in the Atlantic, she and Ron might be the only ones who could help them nail the perpetrators who stole his sub.

XXX

"_I'm glad you asked, Mrs. Possible. We…_"

"Kim, sir," Kim said, cutting him off.

The admiral looked surprised.

"Sorry, I'm just comfortable going by Kim. Formalities are so the drama for me."

The admiral stared at her for a minute, then lightly smiled. "Okay then, Kim it is." He paused before continuing.

"_Here's what we know. At 0930 yesterday morning, one of our fleets' en-route into the North Atlantic was running tests on a new Deep Sea Exploration Platform. This is a submarine that is unlike any other. Two-hundred feet in length with a 90 foot beam, built with the most top of the line technology and engineered with as of yet, unclassified alloys and components_."

Kim nodded. It sounded like a classic target for a villain, and the admirals description had already helped her narrow down the possible suspects.

"_Before we lost complete contact with the base, our people on the flagship managed to capture some live video feed from the command sphere, showing the perpetrators in action. My men have made one positive ID on this woman_:"

Kim watched as a mug-shot of Shego appeared on the screen.

_I knew it_, she thought to herself, now having the final piece to the puzzle fall into place.

She glared at the image. "Shego."

"_We ran a background check on her. Pretty nasty person, if I do say. In my own years of service both in the Navy and with NUMA I don't think I've seen a record quite as intense_._" _

Kim glanced back at the admiral. "Admiral, Shego is never alone. She works for…."

"_Yes,_ _I know, Drew Lipsky, or Dr. Drakken, as he calls himself_."

Kim watched as an ugly mug-shot of Drakken appeared next to Shego.

"_The background check on her brought him up. He's not apparent in the operation, but after looking over both his file and Shego's, I doubt one would be around without the other_."

Kim nodded in agreement. "What do you need from us?"

"_From what I've been given regarding these records, and your own adventures, you two have had the most experience with these two. You know how they move, what they're capable of." _

"So not the drama; Drakken and Shego are easy to predict, for the most part," Kim said. "Has anything else been done out there?"

_ Of course. The men in charge of the operation are no slouches. However, we all came to a consensus that this is slightly out of our field. In this business we've seen some strange things Kim, but never a woman with plasma powers. So, we're calling on you to help. We want you to help us figure out why exactly they would be driven to do this and help bring them in._"

Ron, who had more or less been just observing the whole thing, decided to speak up.

"Yeah, hey admiral, name's Ron; how exactly are supposed to stop Drakken and Shego if they're deep on the bottom of the ocean? It's not we can hold our breath for that long."

The admiral gave Ron an odd look, then laughed.

"_It would be damn impossible for that to happen anyway. Where this took place, the sea bottom is two and a half miles down. Holding your breath, you'd be gone from lack of air a few meters from the surface. Never mind the pressure; that alone would kill you before you even got a third of the way down. No, this is not going to be like anything you guys have gone through, I'm sure. That is why we're going to work with you and vice-versa_."

Kim nodded. "So, where are we heading?"

"_You'll be out to the North Atlantic, to the flagship and home platform for the sub base. You'll be working with the best NUMA has to offer._"

"Who's it gonna be?" Ron asked.

The admiral smiled what was clearly a proud smile. "_Dirk Pitt, my head of field operation, and his crew." _

"The same Dirk Pitt who helped save all those passengers from that burning criuse ship a few years ago?"

The admiral's smile remained fixed.

"_The very same._ _He and his crew were quick to figure out who we were dealing with, but anything you can add or help with I'm sure will be much appreciated. These are after all, your villains_."

Kim wasn't sure how to take that last comment. "_Your villains_." But looking at the admiral and hearing his all-business attitude, she understood that he probably didn't mean anything by it.

The admiral took another drag on his cigar, and then glanced back, the cigar still clenched in his teeth.

"_Your ride is already en route. They should be there, I'd guess at around the end of school. I'd recommend you gather whatever you think you might need before hand_."

"Admiral," Kim said, "One thing I'm wondering. What's NUMA going for out there?"

The admiral removed the cigar and smiled again, this time even bigger. "_I can tell you that the sub test was only a preliminary to our real mission. We're going after the wreck of the Titanic_."

Kim and Ron glanced at each other and then back at the Admiral, surprise in their expressions. "The Titanic?" Ron asked. "Wouldn't something have been all over the news?"

"_We haven't made the press release yet for good reason. Up till now, that good reason had nothing to do with this Dr. Drakken, but he has added himself to it. Once you get out there, I'll Pitt fill you in on the rest_."

Kim and Ron nodded. "Well admiral, we're here to help in any way we can. We won't let you down."

The admiral nodded. "_Good luck, you two. This is not only a great service to NUMA, but trust me when I say this will also impact the entire nation. God speed._"

The screen flicked out with a quick flash of the National Underwater and Marine Agency logo. Then Wade came back onto the screen.

"Gets right down to business, doesn't he?" Wade said with a straight expression.

"Wow," Kim said, her mind trying to compute what the admiral had said. "They're going for the Titanic. I was watching a documentary about it on the learning channel. It hasn't been seen in almost a hundred years. I can imagine that it would be so the drama if they found it today."

"It would be one of the biggest historical finds of the century if they were to dig it up," Wade agreed.

"But Drakken and Shego," Kim said, suddenly becoming serious, "They always have to stick their faces into something they don't belong."

"Hey KP, we'll get 'em. We always do. Just another routine villain busting with Team Possible, a-booyah!

"Wade, anything about our ride?"

Wade punched up the info on his computer. "Tracking it over the Atlantic now; should be here in about three hours."

"Cool, some time to finish classes and then go handle business at Bueno Nacho!" Rufus nodded. "Uh huh, yeah!"

Kim couldn't help but smile.

XXX

Admiral Sandecker turned away from the view screen on his desk and took another drag on his cigar. As he exhaled the gray smoke into the air in his office, he glanced out the window at the busy Washington landscape. _Never an easy day in the capital_, he mused.

Suddenly, there came a beeping sound from the intercom on his desk, followed by the voice of his secretary. "_Admiral, incoming holo-message from Global Justice. Shall I put it through?_"

Sandecker sighed and shook his head. He hated dealing with GJ. He always said, an organization set on keeping balance and peace in the world, could only exist inside a person's head. It would never be effective in reality. If anything, his time serving in the military and the things he had seen therein had shown him that. In the back of his mind he figured the President had developed GJ just to try and prove him wrong. Though he would never admit it, there were times where GJ had actually impressed him. But he never once allowed himself to be taken in by their achievements. He knew something would happen that would throw them off, he felt it in his gut.

"Yes, I'll take it here, thank you" He said through the intercom.

He leaned back in his chair at the view screen activated again, only this time projected a beam out onto the desk with then formed into the image of a woman.

"_Admiral Sandecker_", the woman said as she noticed the admiral.

"Doctor Director, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Dr. Betty Director was a women Sandecker had an a lot of appreciation for despite her being the leader of something he didn't believe in. She was rugged, didn't take any nonsense, and set out to get the job done, whatever it may be, and whatever it called for.

"_I just heard the news. Positive ID on Dr. Drakken and Shego." _

"Pitt finally got word to GJ?"

"_He did. Admiral, I don't think I need to tell you that this is not good for the overall mission. Measures need to be taken to contain the problem."_

"We're already on that one, Doctor. We've contacted Kim Possible."

Dr. Director's face eased up and a faint smile appeared. "_Ah yes, Kim and Ron. A great crime fighting team; perfect to help bring Drakken and Shego in. Well played, Admiral_."

"We're not out of the woods yet. The deep ocean is a much different environment then what those two have fought Drakken in before. And these people are much different than anything we've seen. This is really going to put us all to the test, Doctor: NUMA, Global Justice, and Team Possible."

"_Though I'm sure with a combination like that, we'll all come out on top in the end_."

"I'm sure of it, doctor. Just might take a little time. We'll see what develops when Kim and Ron get out to the site."

"_Have they been at least briefed on everything regarding the Titanic operation_?"

"I'm leaving that up to Pitt. I figure its best not to dump all the information on them until they're actually on station."

The doctor nodded. "_Very well Admiral, I like the sound of that. We'll keep in contact throughout the operation; Doctor Director, out_."

The holographic image vanished. Again, the admiral leaned back in his char and sighed.


End file.
